The Play
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: Rin's the outcast. But has decided to be the main character in a play! What may happen in the future?


**Here's a new story called ****The play****. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Kagamine Rin**

* * *

"What should we do for the cultural festival?" Teto, The class-president asked.

Whispers were heard around the class.

I'm Kagamine Rin. I'm 14 years old. I'm also that one kid who's always in the corner. People only come to me for help because I'm smart. But after they leave, they always call me ugly and fat. I'm the same weight as them! Thanks for the compliments though... I have been insulted enough that it became compliments. I usually don't comb my hair and I don't put make-up on. Because it's pointless if I did. I have no friends so I'd rather be like this than try hard to get friends.

"Yes Miku-san." Teto said.

"A play!" Miku smiled.

"Good thinking Miku!"

"Great idea!"

'Compliments like those passed around the room. I was thinking a play too. If I asked, would people still like the suggestion?' I thought.

"Any suggestions for what play we should do?"

A few people raised their hands.

"Go ahead Lenka."

"Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil and Message of regret."

"Oh, I never expected that. Any other ideas?" Teto asked once again.

No one raised their hands because they wanted to do Lenka's idea.

"Daughter of Evil it is. I'll try my best in the meeting so we can perform. Well, bye for now." She walked to the meeting.

Everyone gathered in their usual groups to gossip.

'I'm really surprised we went with Daughter of Evil. Why not the other parts of it?! I really like the others... I wonder it I'll just be backstage.' Rin wondered.

* * *

**After Lunch Break:**

"So we're able to do a play about the three parts." Teto sighed.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered, well of course not Rin.

"So we'll be taking roles now. Please step up and pick a paper. It will say what you do.

"Rin-san you're next." Teto held out the box.

Rin nodded and took a paper. She returned to her desk and was shocked. She was the evil princess?!"

"Raise your hand if your the princess." Teto said.

Everyone stared at Lenka and Miku. Neither of the girls raised their hands.

Rin slowly raised her hand. No one would ever think she would be the princess.

"Oh, it's Rin-san! Now who's the servant?" Teto continued.

"Me!" Len smiled.

Everyone congratulated him.

"But isn't it a coincidence Len and 'that' looks the same?" A popular girl snickered.

Everyone agreed.

"But Lenka looks more like Len! They even almost have the same name!" Miku smacked her hand down on the table.

"That's true. My bad, Lenka is way better.." The same girl sighed.

"Everyone, sign this." Miku held a paper out.

When everyone was finished, she gave it to Teto. It was a petition for Lenka to be the evil princess.

"I'm sorry Miku-san. Rin-san is the princess and it cannot be changed without her approval. Miku glared at Rin.

'She's mad at me?!' Rin panicked.

* * *

"Lay off Len!" Miku pushed Rin into a wall. Lenka and her group of 'friends' sent death glares at Rin.

"I DON'T LIKE LEN AT ALL!" Rin screamed.

"Oh, then who?" Miku asked curiously.

"I-I like, Rinto!" Rin confessed.

"Oh, that loser? As long as it's not my Kaito or Lenka's Len, then I'm good. Let's go girls!" The popular kids left. Rin slid down the wall in relief.

"They finally left." Rin sighed.

"Rin-chan!" Rinto smiled.

"Rinto-kun!"

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Should we have curry tonight?!"

"Of course! Good idea!"

**...**

"It is so good!" Rinto shoved another scoop into his mouth.

"I'm glad." Rin smiled also eating a piece of meat.

* * *

**Next day:**

"You're going school today?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, my cold went down."

Rin opened the door to her class.

Everyone glared Rin. But when she moved everyone was in love with the prince behind her.

"Rin I have seen you pretty at party. Wear the same things at school." Rin suggested.

"Never. It'll ruin my reputation as the smart, loser kid in the corner."

"Who cares about your reputation?!"

"Break free! Be who you want to be! That's what guardian characters are for!"

Rin gave Rinto that are-you-serious look.

"Just kidding. I'm not your guardian character. But, if you think it's cute just wear it."

"I thought laces were cute..." Rin admitted.

'Rin's so cute like this..' Rinto thought.

"BUT! That does not mean I would wear them! I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that people will judge me. That people would think it doesn't suit me. Like seriously, I haven't wore skinny jeans until 6th grade! And during 4th grade all I wore was sweats! Not pretty looking sweats. Sweats that was grotesque. Then 5th? I just wore boot cut! And trust me. Those did not look nice on me." Rin ranted.

"Oh, Rin. You're so insecure about yourself."

"I'm just scared of what people think. But not you Rinto. You're special."

"Thanks." Rinto smiled.

* * *

"Len-kun? What are you staring at?" Miku asked. His eyes strayed from Rin's direction to Miku's.

"Nothing. I'm just absent-minded today."

'Rin still hasn't broken out yet, huh? And Rinto? Who the heck is he?! Rin should be alone. Then I could pretend to save her. Be friends. And we could go back to old times. That's what I thought but he came along!' Len thought deeply. 'But she wouldn't recognize me anyways.'

"Because of, I DON'T WANT TO EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Len-kun, are you okay?" Lenka asked.

"Just leave me alone." He nudged her away. Everyone stared at Len. Even Rin and Rinto. Len purposely bumped into Rin to leave her thinking about him.

But, no. Rin kept on ranting. Rinto was the one who was thinking. And everyone else in the class was amazed that he nudged Lenka away without second thought. But also about how you just ran into Rin.

* * *

**Well... **

**Tell me. How did you like it? Just don't flame me! **

**So review?**

**~Bai**


End file.
